


The Name Debacle

by alphaholloway



Series: The Raeken-Dunbar Adventures [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a history nerd, But Theo still loves him, Dad!Thiam, Liam is overthinking, Liam's not good with plans, M/M, Mason and Corey are the best uncles, Son!Nolan, and a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Just Liam, overthinking and over-panicking the dad and papa thing. ENjoY!





	The Name Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> This is short,,, and OLD,,, GOD I wrote this last year in October? November?? SO don't get confused when Mason says it's November :)
> 
> I hope you like it :))

Mason and Corey were having dinner after Mason had been away for two weeks, finally being together again. Corey’s hand laid on his husbands’ and he laughed about one of the pranks Mason’s colleagues had pulled on him, when latter’s phone rang.

Mason sighed and looked at the contact name. He smiled apologetic at his husband and accepted the call, while putting it on speaker. “Liam, we have…”

“I fucked up. Badly”, Liam whined on the other end of the call.

“What do you mean?”, Corey frowned and put down his fork.

“He hates me, there’s no other explanation, why would he do that to me?”, Liam sobbed.

“Woah, what happened, Li? And use words”, Mason said concerned.

Liam sniffed. “He called me Liam.”

Corey and Mason exchanged a confused glance. “Who?”

“Nolan!”, Liam half-yelled. “He came home and walked upstairs. I asked him what he wanted for dinner and he said ‘Just pizza. Thanks Liam.’ He is planning on moving out!”

“He’s fifteen, I don’t think that’s the issue”, Corey sighed. “Liam, why are you freaking out? Maybe he had a bad day?”

“But he always calls me papa! There is no reason to stop now!”, Liam cleared his throat, probably trying to make his voice sound deeper than that pathetic screech. “But I have a plan.”

“Oh god”, Mason groaned. “What’s the plan?”

“I told him to walk to your house and get me a pumpkin”, Liam said, voice full of proud.

“Why would you need a pumpkin?”, Corey asked confused.

“For Halloween, duh”, Liam responded. “I want you to be on the phone with me. I bet he won’t call you Corey or Mason. If he says uncle, I will ground him.”

“First of all, why would you ground him? Li, that’s not the worst that could happen”, Mason tried to explain slowly. “And second, it’s November.”

“Then I’ll use it for dinner?”

“You promised him pizza already”, Mason snorted. “Look, I get that you’re confused, but it’s probably a onetime thing. Don’t get worked up about it.”

“And why us? Your neighbor, the nice old lady, has a garden. Last time I drove Nolan home after school, I saw pumpkins”, Corey frowned.

“I panicked, ok? I’m not good with plans”, Liam grumbled.

Mason wanted to say something, but the doorbell cut him off. He took his phone and walked to the door. Nolan stood there, looking like he ran all the way to their house. His hair was a mess and his cheeks flushed, and Mason was surprised he had been that fast. They lived fifteen minutes away on foot.

“Hey uncle Mason”, Nolan greeted breathless.

Mason held his phone away when Liam loudly sobbed. 

Or screamed. 

It was a weird sound.

“Hey Nolan. What can I do for you?”, Corey asked. He had come up behind Mason and smiled at the boy.

“Sorry if I interrupt you”, he sighed and pushed a strand from his forehead. “Papa told me to get a pumpkin?”

“We don’t have pumpkins, sorry”, Corey smiled apologetic. “Come in, we just made spaghetti. I can drive you home afterwards.”

Nolan’s face lit up and he nodded eagerly. “Awesome. I’m starving.”

He came inside and took of his shoes. “Do you know if papa’s angry at me?”

“Why should he?”, Mason asked and unsuspiciously lifted his phone again, so that Liam could hear his son.

Nolan shrugged. “He looked weird at me. And the pumpkin? Mrs. Anderson next door would certainly have one."

Corey laughed and ruffled Nolan’s hair. “Your papa is probably just stressed. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Mason stayed behind, smiling when Nolan began to tell Corey what Alec and Cora had planned for the next pack night. When he was sure they wouldn’t hear him, he held his phone to his ear again. “You happy now?”

“Thanks”, Liam said. He sounded relieved and Mason shook his head slightly.

What a Liam thing to get worked up over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Theo opened the door and threw his jacket over the back of the couch. He was exhausted. Work had been awful and the traffic even more. All he wanted to do now was laying down on his bed in comfortable clothes, cuddling with his husband and maybe listen to their son’s rants about his friends and school.

He walked upstairs and looked into Nolan’s room. He wasn’t there, and seeing as his jacket and bag weren’t either, he assumed that his son was somewhere with Alec and Cora. He had no idea what they did most of the time, but Stiles had told him once that he had seen them in the woods, building a treehouse. As long as they didn’t plan on challenging alphas or other supernatural creatures they could meet in the woods, he was okay with that.

With the thought of spending alone time with his husband in their bedroom, he strode to their room, humming softly.

His hand was already on the doorknob when he heard it.

Someone was sobbing into a pillow.

Theo quickly suppressed the urge to run away. Emotional things as tears still stressed him out, he would prefer Liam to thrash furniture. After a long inhale, he opened the door and made his way to the bed.

Liam looked up at him, tearstains down his cheeks and his eyes red and puffy. It broke Theo’s heart to see him like this.

“What happened?”, he whispered and carded through his husband’s hair.

“He… He called me dad”, Liam sniffed, leaning into the touch.

Theo opened his mouth.

Then closed it again.

That happened exactly three times before he knew how to approach the situation.

“And?”, he asked, still confused about it.

Liam let out a high whine. “ _You_ are dad! _I’m_ papa! This is established since he first used those names for us!”

Theo watched him burry his face in the pillow again, making sounds that reminded Theo of wounded animals. If it wasn’t Liam, he would probably laugh. But it was. And that was the problem.

“Li, maybe it was a slip-up? He probably didn’t even notice it”, Theo tried, but Liam’s whining only got louder. Of course. Theo had married the biggest drama queen on earth.

“But what if it wasn’t?? What if he calls us both dad now? How will I ever know if he means me”, Liam muffled into the wet spot on his pillow.

“Li…”, Theo sighed, but his savior was closer now. He heard footsteps coming up the driveway and shuffled a bit away from his husband who hadn’t heard it yet, too focused on his own little drama.

“Dad! Papa! I’m home!”, Nolan yelled from downstairs before closing the front door.

Liam jumped up and was gone in the blink of an eye. Theo needed a moment to collect himself and followed him downstairs. He stopped at the opening to the living room and smiled fondly at the scene in front of him.

Liam was hugging Nolan and whined into his hair about how much he loved him and that he should never scare his papa like that again. Nolan on the other hand tried to breathe in Liam’s deadly hold, asking what’s wrong when Liam’s grip weakened.

“You don’t know??”, Liam asked offended, yes _offended_.

Nolan looked at Theo for help, but the chimera held up his hands in surrender. “I… Did I miss the new thing on the history channel?”

And then Liam was gone again. “Turn on the TV! I make popcorn! We missed ten minutes!”, he yelled hastily from the kitchen.

Nolan and Theo sat down, and Nolan looked at him with a frown. “What did I do, dad?”

“Nothing, let’s watch this thing for your papa”, Theo whispered and ruffled his son’s hair before Liam plopped down between them, his eyes shining with excitement.

“What a history nerd”, Nolan huffed while grabbing a handful popcorn.

Liam gasped and began to tell Nolan about some old fancy tactics for wars. Theo smiled and turned the volume down to enjoy his rambling husband, throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his points, while Nolan ate his popcorn and watched him too, far more into the whole historical thing as Theo.

And again, he wondered how he could end up so lucky.

Okay, not _so_ lucky, he corrected himself when Liam swatted his hand away from the popcorn bowl.


End file.
